


Who Knew?

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, France (Country), Marriage Proposal, Skiing, Snowboarding, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A chance meeting in Chamonix leads to more than two former school adversaries expect.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Birthday Bonanza





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> Written for nightfalltwen as part of starrnobella's Birthday Bonanza. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!
> 
> The pairing I chose was Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson with enemies to friends to lovers and stories involving travel.
> 
> This has not been beta read by anyone other than my Grammarly subscription, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.

“Parkinson? Pansy Parkinson, is that you?”

Bowing her head, Pansy groaned. She took a deep breath before she raised her head and turned to face the man that had called out to her over the crowd. “What do you want, Potter?” She held her skis closer to her as if they would protect her from him.

“I just saw you, and I thought I would say hello,” the green-eyed wizard replied with a smile as he settled the board in his arms next to him.

She looked at him sceptically. “Really?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, really. How are you doing?”

“I…” she trailed off.

“I promise that I have no ulterior motive for asking you,” Harry said.

“Why? I would have thought you still held a grudge against me for… you know,” Pansy muttered.

“I’m genuinely curious,” Harry told her. “Plus, I forgave you for that years ago, so please don’t hold it over yourself.”

She stared at him for a few moments as she unconsciously fiddled with the strap of her goggles. Finding what she was looking for, Pansy sighed. “Thank you, Potter. And to answer your question, I’m doing good. Just about to head up. Do you want to join me?”

The grin the spread across his face, let her know that her response was the correct one. “I would love to. Who knew that I had to go all the way to Chamonix to catch up with an old school mate.”

“Don’t count your Augurey eggs before they hatch, Potter,” Pansy said with a wink.

* * *

“Hey, Pansy?” Harry said, but it definitely came out as more of a question.

She stopped putting on her snow pants at the uncertainty in her boyfriend’s voice and gave him her undivided attention. “What is it, Harry?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you before we go out on the mountain today,” Harry told her.

He scratched the back of his neck with his left hand as his right was shoved in his pocket.

Pansy frowned. “What about?”

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at her. A deer in headlights look upon his face. Taking another breath, he finally spoke, “I know we didn’t get off to a great start in school.”

She snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

“I’m trying to be serious here,” Harry said, looking down at her.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Pansy replied.

He waited a couple of moments before continuing, “I know we had our issues at Hogwarts, and we didn’t see much of each other until two years ago in this very resort where we reconnected, but we did reconnect. I’m glad we did because these past two years have been the best in my life. And I know you don’t want anything flashy because of your job with St Mungo’s, but,” Harry dropped to one knee in front of her, “would you agree to be my wife?”

Harry fished his right hand out of his pocket and opened the small box in his hand.

Pansy didn’t even look at the ring before she dropped to her knees in front of Harry and pressed her lips against his. Pulling back, she said, “It’s about you asked me, Potter.”

“Is that a yes,” Harry asked.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Pansy replied with a grin. “Who knew that I had to go all the way to Chamonix to become engaged to an old school mate.”

Harry laughed at her twisting of his comment from two years ago. “Can I start counting my Augurey eggs now?”

Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, you may.”

“Would you like your ring?”

Pulling back, Pansy looked down at the ring still nestled in its box. Harry was right, it wasn’t flashy, just a single solitaire diamond and a rose gold band, but it was perfect for her. Just as he was perfect for her.

She smiled. “I love it.”

Pressing a kiss against the corner of her lips, Harry whispered, “I’m glad.”

He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger, thankful for the bit of magic that adjusted it to fit her long skinny fingers.

Resting her forehead against his, Pansy whispered, “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Pansy,” Harry replied just as quietly.

That day, they took their time making their way outside and into the cold winter air, but they were together, and that’s all that mattered to either of them.


End file.
